A Sangheili Story
by eroomally
Summary: Maci Durramee is a young Sangheili Female with a regular life, however things take a turn for the worst when Raiders invade her State, Durram, and Maci is left with only few options of what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Maci Durramee, Female, age 21  
Year: 2559  
Rank: Minor In Training  
Location: Durram State in Sanghelios**

If you search deep enough in space there is a planet called Sanghelios where the Sangheili people reside. A planet that consists of many Foreunner artefacts' and is known for its military, offensive and defensive strategies. It has been at least Six long years since the war had ended and the reign of the prophets had finally fallen. No longer under their control, the Sangheili people flourished with new cultural experience from the humans. Led by the Arbiter known as Thel Vadam, a Male Sangheili who had been betrayed by the prophets and their destroyer had finally returned to his home world with his former subordinates and friends. He spoke of earth and the many other planets humans occupied. At first there were much diplomatic problems, fights started on the streets between those who still stood by the prophet's side, and those who agreed to align themselves with humans as friendlies. War broke out on Sanghelios, but as war came so did peace, though in small parts some Sangheili still rebelled, but many had been outcasted taking ships and other wrecks to supply themselves with what they called an army, making their own armour out of shrapnel or previous weapons and armouring. These Betrayers called themselves Storms. They desired to be different, to be stronger. But those Sangheili that became a part of the rogue covenant and joined the Didacts Hand, never saw the end of it. Rumour is they still float in space trying to obtain their treasures. They were and still are outcast Sangheili, criminals that came from different clans with differnet ideas and began to mumble occult talk. Eventually they gave us little trouble, for the humans it is unknown. After the civil war had ended and the Storms become a fleeting rumour that barley anyone spoke of, Sanghelios returned to its former glory.  
As the sun rises and the heat falls down upon Sanghelios early during the morning, many Sangheili prepare for an ordinary day, jobs varied now without the control of the San 'Shyuums. In fact things looked different now without their lies in our way. A lot still needed to know the truth of what happened, but most of our troubled times are over. A new era has come, one without war. Though we still fight against ourselves and those who have aligned themselves with the fools pretending to know what the truth is.

The year is 2559, a new era for all alien species across the galaxy, a time of peace, a time of romance and a time for rest.  
Humans come and go, some stay and make their lives on Sanghelios. Many Sangheili go to earth, some to tour its greatness, and others to live upon its lands with the humans. Even though there is still conflict, we are at peace, for we have lost many lives and now our time to rebuild ourselves has come.

However my story began years ago, during the great Human/Covenant war. I was only a young female Sangheili at the age of 4 when I first saw the glimpse of a Covenant ship overhead on our homeworld. It was strange at first but my brain comprehended what it was for, it was a war ship designed to kill and destroy everything that got in its path, with highly advanced firing power and slipspace, it seemed almost indestructible. That was the day I decided to join the military, though I couldn't exactly just join them with my age. So after doing my mandatory year of schooling I joined a military academy. I served as a Minor on our homeworld, most females joined the military and became Sanghelios defence force to protect it from any invading fleets. Though not all the time were we successful, When the Brutes took over, we suffered a great lose due to the prophet's betrayal as the brutes ruthlessly attacked our people believing they were better. Only the Males served on the frontline off our homeworld, some never to be seen again, others forced to retire from the military due to injuries or age. It was our job as the females to protect, heal and do the main duties of any female would do. The more males we lost the same amount of females we lost due to Civil war and terrorist attacks.  
Training hard was a daily chore of mine; I would run the farm fields of a morning and night to keep my body in shape. Unlike the humans we do not suffer the fate of obesity due to our tradition and our body structure, at birth we have a defined body that is in development of growing muscles, the older we get the more muscle tone we get, and with training the greater our strength becomes.  
Perhaps I should introduce myself, my Name is Maci Durramee. However I'm still a minor only at the age of 21, a significant year for most humans of becoming an adult, but my body and mind was already at the adult stage at 18, so we do not differ to much from the human anatomy, and to be honest there is much in common with most human and Sangheili culture, drinking, smoking, drugs, clubbing and even the indulging of pleasure.  
Someday I wish to become a Duelist an aristocrat, but as a minor female I still wear the traditional dark coloured armouring of the purple metallic to a navy colour with the standard weapons. Though I have never been off this world someday I wish to see what it is like on earth if I'm ever granted a mission to the human planet. It's only been a year of Minor status ranking and I'm hoping that eventually to be promoted someday as I have shown great athletic and agility abilities those of which show promise to becoming a Duellist.

I reside in the country part of Sanghelios, we mostly grow crops and herding animals out there, but there is a local schooling and academy near where I live and I proudly am apart of those educational places. Often you will see Human refugees come and go, thought there are not many places for them to go, so eventually small sheltered areas where created to only house them for a few days. Its more like a medical area for treating the injured. Some people do it for the educational and culture reasons, and it is slowly becoming more and more common .Honestly I'm proud to be a Sangheili Female but like many other creatures we too are curious and of course I would take up the opportunity to explore earth however my training requires me to be on Sanghelios at all times until I am unfit for duty or leave the military, but I got my bets going for swordsmanship as the humans call it, but here it is known as becoming either a Duelist or An Aristocrat, warriors who have the traditional sword that ultimately ranks them above minor and is technically a promotion, it also grants you the ability to use a sword in battle or anywhere else pretty much, whereas tradition if you have not passed the tests to become a Warrior you are unfit to hold a sword within your hands. As always there are some who disagree with those terms and conditions and often use a sword anyway, but are often frowned upon by not just the community but anyone and everyone that knows the true tradition. For a female to obtain the rank of an Aristocrat, it will be very hard but I want so desperately to hold two swords within my hands and Duel in battle.

My family was very much a traditional family, we up held our last name with honour, but unfortunately I am the only Durramee left, living with the state of Durram though it is more of a valley in the country side compared to other states. Of course there are my crazy cousins and aunties and uncles that still have the last name Durram but they have taken to spreading their wings and living in different states to far away to visit. Rumour is there is more work needed in the city area, and of course anyone with a high degree in politics is trying their best to get into the ranks of an Aristocrat due to our great loss of leadership during the war.  
Stretching my left leg out I feel the soft tenderness of my muscles from yesterday's harsh work out of running a far few miles without a break. Perhaps the harshest my body has under gone. Either way the soreness in my legs, arms and back are a true sign I was getting better and that my muscle tone was greatly defining and I was becoming stronger with every push up and every sprint I was doing, I was becoming stronger.

Reminding myself that my objective was to get to the other end of the line first, I prepared myself for the force I would launch myself into.

With the sound of a single energy rifle, I pressed firmly into my right leg and pushing myself forward, on each side of me there were about four other Sangheili, males and females. The track was at least close to the size of 50 miles all together, it was a small test, I guess you could say a simple quiz for the human standards. The track was often filled with objects set to test us, not just simple rocks or logs but actually fire from either a kig-yar or an unggoy, but their guns were set to stun not kill. Knowing my body very well I watched the others speed off into the distance, often seeing one or two bump arms in an aggressive way. But me? I was use to running miles long, these guys had come from the city area, new to the country landscape, and my feet are always on the ground I knew almost every single track within the Durram state and I had my name to up hold, I was one of the best when it comes to endurance, saving my stamina for the final stretch. My ears tuned to the sound of fire, but I could not see up ahead from the dust the males had made, but the closer I got the faster I soon learned that I was going to be running blindly. Already someone had been stunned as I leaped over him dodging with small ducking manoeuvres as I saw the small blue electricity in the air that came from a stun gun somewhere off to the side of the track. Jumping over small logs and moving between large rocks I could hear the others up ahead, their bodies becoming tired and we were only half way through the track, I knew as I was counting my steps knowing how much further I was going was to be my advantage. A few had been stunned by now only leaving four of us within the race. This was my final test in my class and I was to prove everyone that a Durram was still one of the best at endurance running. Throughout the generations my family have been messages or scouts using their quick speed to dodge any attacks. Some became commanders, but mostly we had been simply ranked as the most fastest and depending upon what the task was, also depending upon our ranking. That was years ago, now the times have changed and I planned to be one of very few female Aristocrats, though I often referred to it as a duellist due to the ability to duel in battle more than fire a rifle.  
It was uncommon for a female to obtain such a high ranking, but with my knowledge and speed I was sure to gain that ranking one way or another.  
Another stun fires just behind me and I hear the faint sound of a female falling to the ground, slightly distracted I did not realize the one who was running in front of me had also been stunned. Suddenly I was left with only one choices and that was to jump. I did my best but my foot got hocked on a part of their armour, and I collapsed to the ground watching slowly as the one that got away would become the winner. Quickly I tried to budge what I was caught on, but it took me close to five minutes. There was only one option and that was to go full speed.

Once I was up I quickly advanced to stretching my legs out more so I could cover more ground while slightly hunched over so that I would be able to dodge any unsuspecting stun fires. Soon I was able to see the faint outline of the male up ahead, he was pushing himself and seemed weak, and I knew there was no time to be wasted, I had to push myself to get past him and win this race. But the moment I was free of any dust or smoke, I came to see how close he was to the finish line. Up ahead were a few teachers from the academy and some other sangheili watchers possibly family members. However despite my speed the weak and exhausted Male managed to just pass me by a single arm length. Coming to a sudden halt sending dust from the ground rising, I puffed to catch my breath as the male seemed to collapse to his knees while trying to keep his head up. I deserved the honour to be first, but instead I was forced to fall behind. Unlike the human world, being second is not counted as good enough effort, you either had to be first or fail. Me? Well I had failed my assignment, my test to pass was a fail. In the crowd that seemed to have been gathering slowly while the male was awarded by the academy trainer and principle, I saw my uncle standing behind everyone in the crowd. His look said he was more than just disappointed, it was as if I had dishonoured the family. Nobody took notice to my speed; nobody cared about anything I did. Slowly I moved away hearing the disappointed sounds of a Mother and a Father as they watched those who had been stunned slowly walk towards the finish line. It was compulsory to finish with this test, even though I know I wasn't the only one who failed, it still hurt me and my pride. Walking passed my uncle without the slightest glance, I could feel his stare upon me and his gaze felt like lasers digging into my back.

Sometimes being a Sangheili wasn't always cut out to be the best, especially when your family is way too mixed with tradition. We may no longer be a part of what we once had been when the prophets ruled over us, but we were still something after all.  
I did mention that I was the only Durram, and that is true I was the only Durram living in Durram state, my uncle had married my Aunt, but after her death he still kept his last name, Refumee. My uncle knew more of the harshness the covenant gave him due to his elder brother being a heretic. To my uncle his name was stained forever, hence why he never thought of having children.

My uncle was the elder within our local village, many Sangheili come to him for help, but before when his brother had spoken of the truth about the prophets and the halo rings, my uncle was seen as a rodent, a parasite almost like the flood. He was ridiculed behind his back, but he was also abused by many of the local males. My Auntie was the only one that cared. I had little to do with my Uncle back then but I heard the stories of what had happened. The arbiter when he had returned came to Durram state to apologize to my uncle, and even though I was only just becoming an adult at the time, I still had never heard much about my family's history, the wrongs we have done. Even though I knew a lot about what good we did, I knew there was much wrong and dishonour that must have happened in my family's name.  
Up a head in the basking glow of the dying sun, and the two moons can just be seen coming up with the darkening of the sky is the place I call home. It is a small hut like structure made out of large stone to keep the inside very cool and relaxing. It had once housed my parents and me, but now it was just me and my uncle. I'm not sure if my parents knew what they were doing but they told my uncle to take care and train me well before they had left only to never come back. Mother fought somewhere on Sanghelios borders against brutes that slaughter her and many others before the brutes had been captured and killed. My Father went to fight on the frontlines against the covenant apart of what had been called the separatists that the Arbiter led, but my Father never returned home. Perhaps for the best, for if he knew what had happened to Mother he would be unable to live with himself.

Entering the solid wood door to my home, I could hear the soft sound of my uncle dwindling behind on the path coming here. I do not wish to speak to him knowing fully well he would only lecture me. My legs stun with the soreness of my muscles but I took it all in, telling myself it is for the best, to prove myself worthy. Sometimes I overestimate myself too much, and I know I do it quite often, but I will push myself till my legs cave in under me.  
I enter my room down the hallway from the kitchen and common area often called by human the living room. The common area is often were my family would sit and eat and discus many things. The small table was low so we often sat on the ground with the comfort of the red rug underneath us for comfort to our bum. Taking off my helmet I proceed to open my room door, the door is a dark wooden colour, and my room a solid place with a single bed to the side against the stone wall on the left, a purple rug on the floor and a few other things such as a hologram projector for communications and small objects like a training rifle, a training sword and a few gadgets of many sorts laying around. I tossed my armour off leaving the skin protector still on. It was a spandex type of fabric that helped prevent bullets from going too deep, and was often the reason why we have such good shields because the fabric produces the shield around us helping to protect us, just like those Spartans on earth have I suppose. My Uncle had walked in, I could hear him opening the door and entering the kitchen area for his herbal drinks more than likely. Tonight I did not wish to disturb myself, I just wished to sleep. I will not drink or eat until morning even though my stomach churns for replenishment. And even if I did disturb myself to eat, I'm sure my Uncle would only take it to his advantage to lecture me and then scold me by not allow me to eat. Sometimes I wonder what made my family trust him or even let him train me. Though he is a part of my family in a sense and it is only Sangheili tradition to be close to those in our community, not only that it was seen the uncles of the family were to train their relatives while the youngling's father was away at war.

Closing my blue eyes I slowly fall asleep, listening to the soft sounds of insects and nocturnal animals outside making a wide range of sound. Somewhere in the village I can hear drums rolling and Sangheili cheering. I'm guessing the male that won today must live down there and is possibly celebrating his win of triumph that I should have had. Either way as I drift into a deeper sleep I can finally hear silence all around me and the darkness comforting me as if it was hugging me, telling me it's going to be ok. Life wasn't easy, only my dreams kept my hopes alive, only my spirit keeps me fighting.  
Only I keep myself going in the end.

It is late at night when I hear the sirens and the scent of smoke enters my nostrils. Instinct took in and I suddenly sprung to life quickly checking my small window to see what was going on only to take a step back in horror. The Whole village on fire, a bright yellow glow cast up into the sky with blinding smoke rising into the air. Screams of villages are echoing into the night. At first I thought it must have just been a wild fire, or the fire from the celebration getting out of control but then I saw them.  
Large Males that looked like Minor elites but their armour was less. They were carrying pieces of wood alight with fire, one had an energy sword active, the others seemed to hold rifles both energy and needlers. It seemed they were making their way here. Perhaps it was luck that our house was furthest away from the village. Quickly I strapped my armour on knowing that I wasn't going to be good at anything. I grabbed a small portable camouflage device and quickly ran to the room my uncle was in, but once I had gotten there I came to see his blood and his lifeless body held in the grasp of a giant Sangheili. He turned and looked at me, Energy sword held in his grasp tightly ready to plunge into me. He ruthlessly came after me, but due to my small size I dodged his bold attack and quickly activated the camouflage and ran for the back door. It was my only exit and I knew once I went out that door, they would look for me, they would hunt me down burning the forests nearby making sure I cannot escape. But mostly I knew once I got out that door, there was no turning back. They say a sangheili does not cry because we do not blink like the humans, but on that night I felt a wetness running down my face to my mandibles. These guys, I knew who they were the moment I saw that giant one in my uncles room. They were Raiders of an out casted group banished from most Sangheili clans, their light armour that barly covered them that looked half like pieces of ships gave them away.

Moving fast I headed towards the darkest area I knew, there was a cave a few miles out I knew I could hide in, and hopefully they do not know the terrain as well as I do. Once I had gotten into the cave I laid against the rough cave walling. Its coolness softly against my back and armour, but the thoughts and memories of what I had just seen echoed deep in my mind. For once I didn't know what to do, even though I have been training for years to become someone who could fight against things such as these guys. However right now all I could do was watch and wait. My eyesight was the best at night as it is in day, but I did not see any scouting around the edges of the village, I only saw them light up the place I once called home. I wondered who else had escaped, why we were being attack and if I could undo things and go back into the past, what would I do? My heart ached with a terrible burden, I had been mad at my uncle and the regret of not talking to him was setting in. Maybe two hours later I saw drop ships coming in and banshees as well as Ghosts. It was the military, but I was afraid to run towards them, what if it was a trap, what if those who went towards the village were more of these Sangheili Betrayers would be waiting? Outcasts! I would make them pay. The scent of the dead was heavy in the air. My options was to either stay in the cave until dawn and head towards the closes village for help and refuge, or I could go out there now and help these guys and tell them what had happened. Something in my heart told me there was no real choice, what I saw before me was the only thing I had to look towards. I was unarmed with only a simple camouflage gadget, if they came back looking for me, I would be in big trouble, but at least I could get something to arm myself from these guys right?  
Slowly I got to my feet and began to head out where a scouting ghost picked me up and took me in towards the border of the village where some Warriors stood, some of these Warriors were just Minors gazing in awe and filled with sadness then there was a commander his armour was white and I noticed he had been injured on the left side of his face with his mandibles seeming to have once been cut off. His face had been all over news, almost everyone knew this guy as much as they knew the Arbiter, and it was Rtas. Quickly attention was drawn to me, as well as guns being pointed at me. Raising my hands I dropped the camouflage to the ground and surrounded suddenly feeling that this wasn't such a good idea. Rtas turned to me and told his comrades to put down their weapons.  
"Are you a survivor?" He spoke directly towards me as he approached but yet kept distance in case I was a threat. Taking in a gulp of saliva to quench my thirst and dry throat, I nodded in answer. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
Memories flashed within my head, and I knew what I had to tell them was perhaps not what they wanted to hear, especially Rtas. "Some large Sangheili came out of nowhere, the village was already on fire when they had attacked. They killed my uncle before burning my house down, I managed to escape using this" I pointed towards the camouflage on the ground which Rtas approached and took into his right hand seeming to study it. Looking back at me he seemed to be judging if I was telling the truth or not, frankly I believe he had all rights to do so, I was only a minor soldier to him. "Do you know who they were, their armour? Did they see you?"  
He seemed to question more than just once this time, it seemed something had started and had been lashed out upon the village as revenge or perhaps to send a message to the Arbiter. "Only one saw me, and I think they were just simple Raiders. They had light armour on as if it had been just bits and pieces put together. "  
Rtas seemed to groan, whether with anger or grief I was unsure, but either way he turned his back to me before saying "Send her to the city of Vadam, Thel should hear what she has to say. If you find any other survivors from the other villages, do the same and take them to Vadam state." When he spoke something hit my mind, taking a step forward I questioned him. "Villages?"  
Rtas looked at me with sympathy before he pointed towards the hill my house once stood upon. It seemed most of the houses had burnt to ash and were smouldering and bodies had already been collected and be buried, but as I walked further up I came to see almost the whole valley was glowing. Looking back to Rtas with shock, he did not respond just bowed his head in sorrow and walked away. Even I myself had nothing to say, I felt a soft tug on my shoulder and looked back to see a Zealot "Come we must get you to Vadam State quickly." Then I was led towards a drop ship where I made my journey towards the city of Vadam where the Arbiter Thel resided.

The trip seemed longer than usual, normally it's about an hour or so to get to state of Vadam, perhaps one of the biggest cities built on the backs of slaves and common prisoners and then claimed by one who regained honour to his name, a Vadam who had once been held within prison walls. I suppose even the Arbiter has much to live up to, after all he had been branded with the mark of shame due to the loss of a Halo.  
Time really didn't seem to fly by; I gazed out the window mostly watching the slightest set of sunlight coming up over the city area. I guess I can't go on long jogs anymore. When finally we touched down and I exited the ship, I came to view that whole city from upon a platform that led towards a giant building where I could only guess thousands worked and lived within its walls. I'd never been to the city only seen pictures of it on holograms or on the news broadcasted. It was strange and though I felt out of place I also felt like trying to climb the building to get to its rooftop. I'm sure they have some sort of elevator to do that for me, but with all the energy, rage and sadness I felt that I needed to do something. Two guards wearing the standard Guards Armour, a unique collection of Golden colours, began to approach me. They came to my side to guide me towards the Arbiter's residence within the walls. The city felt almost like a mirrored place, the glassed stained walls glittered under the rising sunlight reflecting everything around it. Suddenly I felt like a baby compared to the two male Guards that walked me inside the building. I can't truly explain what I saw because it was strange and beautiful. The ground was made of a metal, and the whole entire area held a purple hue to it, in fact the whole inside seemed more like a spiral of many platforms with one main spiral upwards in the middle many other Sangheili and Covenant Aliens such as Kig-yar and I'm sure I spotted an Unggoy fooling around with a button. The guards did not seem to stop and gaze up in awe at the building like me, obviously so use to the structure and the city life more than likely, but for me I could not help myself but take a few breathing taking moments and gaze around in wonder before realizing the Guards had stopped and were looking back at me curiously as if I was a newborn looking at Sanghelios for the first time. Quickly I moved on and followed them to a high up level and through a few doors till we finally came to one giant door engraved with such elegant detailing outlined in gold and red colours. The door opened and I saw the Arbiter gazing out at the city from an extremely large window that took up the whole side of the room. There were some terminals on one side and some chairs that stood against a wooden table. Thel turned his attention towards me, the Guards left closing the door behind me. Wearing the traditional Arbiter armour he approached slowly, he had been through much during the war, betrayal, friendship, lose, honour and regret. Yet he still stands tall even though he knows many would want him dead were others would fight to protect him. Extending his right hand he spoke up. "I'm sorry for your loss, I heard what had happened and I'm hoping you can be of much help to solving this. Please call me Thel rather than Arbiter. What is your name?"

At first I felt like I had no vocal cords being in the presence face to face with the Arbiter who just told you to call him Thel wasn't exactly on my to-do list, but for my Family and for my honour I knew what was right. "I am Maci Durramee, former student of the Durram Academy. I'm not sure what I can tell you apart from what I have already told Commander Rtas." After bowing my head I noticed he still had his right hand held out, raising my head I looked at him before shaking his hand with my own. This was a human gesture of greeting each other, of saying that we are equal. Thel took some of the human Culture into his life and after all he has been through no one can really blame him. "A Durram? I have not heard that name in a long time. Perhaps it is the fate of the Gods that has brought you here, but with such sadness I am still regrettably sorry that you have taken much loss for something you have not done." Thel seemed saddened and began to look out at the window again. I tried to follow his gaze without moving any closer, I could see a few ships including some phantoms and banshees moving around below, but I knew he was not looking down he was looking up at the rising sun. "I often look out and wonder what is to come, where I am going, who I can trust?" Thel spoke up but this time gazing back towards me as I looked out at the sun I knew what he was speaking of, I knew he had assassin's and terrorists come and go trying to kill him, and I knew there was an occult leader behind it. What he spoke of earlier, that fact that I had suffered at something that was not my fault, he was speaking of the fact that he refused to continue killing humans when there is no point and that he spoke of the truth of what the prophets had been doing to all of us. Not everyone listened and some had become so devoted to the covenant they could not see straight, and they could only believe the lie they had grown up in.

"It is not your fault." Finally I speak up not sure if it was the right thing to do or not. "I know for some it must be hard to understand something they have not experienced. Some can only keep doing what they have only been born and trained to do."  
Softly Thel nodded and turned to face me as I did towards him. "Indeed but I never intended for others to suffer, I only wanted the truth to be known." It was understandable in his voice that the loss of many had burdened him very much and honestly I think he would have rather to take on every single Enemy Warrior that had caused such chaos during the night's event rather than have multiple villages suffer.  
The race from yesterday did not bother me anymore, the fact I had lost didn't trouble my mind, but what did was my future. I knew not where to go, who to trust and I knew that my only option was to either hide in the safety of this city or to fight. Taking in a deep breath I prepared my words carefully before speaking them. "Thel, what you have done is the right choice my family believed in you. I believe in you. I will do whatever I can do to help, not for revenge but for the sake of other lives that may be at risk."  
Thel raised his head unsure of what he had just heard was correct. For a moment he was Silent and I feared my words had not been exactly…proper. But then he finally nodded. "Can you tell me exactly what happened during the night? I believe there may be a clue to all of this."  
For a while I sat down and talked to Thel telling him every single thing that happened, from start to end. He seemed to understand more about what I was saying then what I did, I guess I'm not the smartest after all. I was later excused and sent to the place I would be staying in during my time here. Thel had agreed that he would need my help and that he would brief me on it all later during the day. The place I was taken to was still within the building, it was small and clearly only meant for one Sangheili to reside within it. There was a small kitchen with a common room, then a small hallway which led to my room that came with a very large bed that sat in the middle of the room. On the right side was a small window that gave me a large view of the city, and on the left side of the bed was a set of terminals for communications and information data that I could use whenever and how ever. Finally there was the last piece, just slightly to the side of the doorway was what seemed to look like any normal closet, the doors to it extended out and inside was a blue armour I could not pick out what type of class it belonged to. At first I thought maybe I had been mistaken to the wrong room. However a beeping sound coming from the Terminal alerted my attention as I walked towards it and touched the soft blue light which projected Arbiter Thel before me.

"I'm glad to see you have been acquainted with your new residence. I hope it is to your liking."  
He softly spoke.  
"Yes of course I'm very grateful but there is a-"  
"Oh yes I had that armour placed here for you, I went over some of your old records and noticed your abilities, you would make a great warrior."  
If I had been stunned by a stun gun, it would have been right now except I didn't hear the sudden sound of a stun gun at all. I couldn't believe it I was being promoted but to what?

"I'm sending two swords your way that have unique designs, however I would like to see you someday apart of the home land you come from as either a governor or a Councillor as I believe you have the skills even at such a young age."  
"Thank you greatly, I shall not prove you wrong Arb- I mean Thel. It is with great honour though I'm unsure if I deserve such a ranking?"

There seemed to have been a soft smile upon Vadams face when I had talked to him that night. He knew very well that I wanted to become an Aristocrat leading against our enemies, even though the status was of that for a single Male, I'm sure he understood well for him to speak of it. "I have made many mistakes, but I believe that right now my choices of allowing you to continue and go to the frontlines with the Durramee Armour will give much inspiration to other Sangheili."  
Did he just say a Durramee Armour? Thel must have gotten the wrong records from the academy for I wasn't that good enough to be a Warrior, not after failing my last exam test, but I took him for his words. I was too excited about the swords I was getting and trying out my new armour in the hopes of renewing the lives of those who had suffered. I know I said I wasn't doing this for revenge but I wanted them to pay for taking away all I had left. Now I was alone in this world with no friends but perhaps maybe the Arbiter I could trust in as if he was a Friend.  
After talking for a little bit the conversation ended for that night and I said goodbye to Thel, knowing that tomorrow held many things and many promises of greatness, but it wasn't greatness I wanted. Shortly I received my swords; they had a black hilt and a slick look that fitted my fingers perfectly. I remember the way that the enemy Sangheili had held his while he held my deceased Uncle in his other hand. That grip he held was something that seemed of anger and rage and he did not hesitate to come after me nor to take the lives of many more. Its tradition in Sangheili to look at each other with equality and see everyone as a friend, a Brother or a sister so to speak, but those Sangheili the outcasts had no respect for anyone, not even themselves. They were savages fighting for merely power and greed had corrupted their minds.

I approached where the armour was; I took in its details. The Armour had an almost similar look to that of a supreme commanders mixed with the sense of an Arbiters Helmet and a Minors mix of leg protectors. Even the Chest design was unique; there was a shine protector with a unique design, heel supporters and Claws that would attach to the end of my hooves. Gazing over it all I was unsure how to exactly how to thank the Arbiter for such gifts.  
Not only that, but where did this design come from? It was obvious that my rank wasn't like minors or even a commanders. Yet it seemed to be similar to all even that of a stealth armour type but it wasn't. It made me curious and I knew I was going to have to look into all of this armour and detail to where it originated from.  
However I wasted little to no time after examining the armour I was sure to place it on correctly, fitting me tightly and comfortable giving support to my chest area and allowing my heels to be supported and the protectors even gave off an amazing look.

With my new armour on and swords attached to my hips I looked at myself in the reflection of a mirror imagining that one Sangheili Male who had taken my Uncles life. I'm going to kill him and make all of them pay for what they have done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maci Durramee  
Location: Vadam State, Sanghelios  
Year: 2559  
Rank:Unknown**

Taking in a long but deep steady breath Maci prepared herself for the newly awaiting day. As the sun rose up and casts it glow across Sanghelios, Maci gazed at the closed silver door that exited the small room she had been accommodated to. Late last night she spoke with The Arbiter, Thel Vadam about a few things as to do with her and her future. However her mind was filled with many thoughts that were both troubling and curious about the new armour she had been given. It wasn't normal for a Sangheili, let alone a female Sangheili, to be given a unique design of armour that had many unique little things, the design was not normal like that of a minors or anything above that, not only that Maci had not been given a rank, all Thel said was that it was the Durramee Armour. It was confusing but all Maci could do was think and question about it, gazing at nothingness. The armour was comfortable and tight, giving her body full support and protection, though it was not heavy armour it was rather light in weight and gave her body a superior look; however she questioned her status within the Sangheili community. Many males and most females would look down upon her for her strange and unique armour and they too would question her status. To a point Maci assumed it was like that of a Stealth, the armour came with highly upgraded technology, the armour gave a bit more of a shield protection, enhancing that of the skin suits shield, then there was the gravity belt which both her swords had been attached too which fitted across her feminine body, but the one thing that caught her attention was the fact that the armour had the camouflage ability equipped with it.

Tilting her head down she gazed at her hands and then to her armour still question who or what she was. Softly sighing she moved off the edge of the bed hearing the sound of the claws attached to her hooves as they softly scrapped across the ground, it sounded like she was menacing in size but really she was just average size of a Sangheili maybe a little bit smaller than most females however she just managed to look like an adult. Moving slowly forward towards the door as it slid open she came to gaze at the large open area within the Vadam Citadel. Sangheili walked past the room she had just exited, taping away on their data pads or fiddling with their weapons attached to their sides. With another deep breath she took a few more steps knowing that she had to meet up with the Arbiter before departing Vadam State. The reason was unknown to her but that's why she had to meet with the Arbiter, to find out and talk about the current situation and what she was supposed to do. It had been made clear that she was a loss end to the Raiders who had attacked Durram State which was 150 miles away from Vadam State, further to the east. This was all a big stepping stone for Maci Durramee as she began to walk the unfamiliar path past many Sangheili of Different class and Gender, some glancing in her direction with a look of curiosity or perhaps not. Each step of the way she felt unsure of how to act or behaviour, the spiral like walkway leading towards the top of the tower where The Arbiter and those of his Family would reside, she knew she could only act in honour on behalf of her family. She was the very last Durram, and it was a very heavy weight upon her conscience knowing that she may die in battle and the Durram name will be lost.

Trying hard not to think on the past she kept herself moving forward, avoiding eye contact from most other Sangheili as she approached the somewhat familiar door with its unique engraved details where two Royal Guards stood tall and pushed the door open as she was a few meters away. It was obvious that her presence was expected here as she walked into the large room where she saw both Thel and R'tas debating about something, she did not fully catch their words but only assumed it was a matter of interest to both of them. Their attention was turned slowly towards Maci as she entered the room, R'tas gave a respectful Nod towards her and Thel waved her over to join in their conversation.

"I'm glad you had made it here safely" Said R'tas in a soft and humble tone, it was clear he had been under much stress, but before I turned my attention to Thel, R'tas spoke up once more. "There were no survivors of Durram state, I'm sorry; everything has been…turned to ash." His head was lowered not in respect and sympathy but with sorrow. It was a big thing for Sangheili to lose the lives of others, and in this case it weighed down heavily on R'tas and Thel. Giving a soft nod in return she looked to both of them before replying.  
"It is ok. Durram may be ash but it will rise once more."  
It was all the words she could say without tears being shed; after all she didn't want to become an embracement.  
"We have brought you here today to debate some…situations."  
Looking at Thel who spoke in a soft but deep tone, Maci raised her head and gave a soft nod to go on.  
"We noticed that you're record's show you have agility and endurance abilities. We could use someone like you with this battle." Rtas said using his hands as a gesture.  
Looking back to Thel and then R'tas taking a small step back and giving them a nod, Maci spoke up. "Thank you, I would greatly like to continue my training, and I hope that I can be of use to prevent more raids and attacks like Durram had undergone."  
"Indeed, but we will be sending you to a place further away than Vadam." Thel paused for a small moment as if to pick his words with care. "We shall send you to Zelso State to a city called Varo, there are some highly trained Warriors there, and we believe you could do with some more learning in certain areas."  
With a respectful nod Maci understood what was to be done. What she needed to train up on was a good question for there were many things she had to work on, like her ability to dodge and focus on certain things. It was all agreeable in her terms but there was one thing she still had to question about, looking to both of them she finally spoke up. "Understood but I must question what is my status, you said this armour was a Durramee but there is no such rank it is only my last name."  
Both R'tas and Thel laughed which was a display that Maci wasn't exactly sure of nor was she expecting both of them to react in such a way. Turning her head to R'tas and then Thel she questioned what they were both laughing about then Thel put his right arm on her left shoulder and stopped laughing.  
"Maci, this Armour is not a rank. For your Rank is unknown until we know what you are good at and what you are not before making such decisions." There was a brief pause and then R'tas spoke up. "Indeed Thel speaks of the truth, your Armour design comes from your ancestors, many years ago before the Human covenant war." R'tas paused and gave a soft nod.  
"But why me?" Maci questioned looking to both of them.  
"Because you are the last of your bloodline, it is only fair you are given something that shows who you truly are. Durram's were known for being skilled with many things, mostly during wars your ancestors had been called to deal with unggoy disobedience and many more battles that have happened throughout the covenant years. "  
Then R'tas spoke up shortly after Thel without interrupting him. "Yes we knew you would ask this question so we have gathered all the information from the library data base and all the information awaits you in the library area we have set up for you. It will explain everything you need to know, especially about your Ancestors."

Maci understood what she was hearing but she had never learnt that much about her own ancestors. All that was known was a small group of Sangheili had claimed the area and changed their last names to Durram and began to build the Durram state. They were both from the Plains and the mountain areas, it was an alliance between other villages that brought peace, but that was all Maci knew. Everything else had been either cleaned slated or hidden, for Durram had been a country state where livestock were breed and vegetables harvested, never to become a populate city area. Perhaps not the most luxurious of places but it was home, and still shall be in Maci's heart, she would someday return to the place and rebuild it, to be the leader or not was unsure, for the future held many things, but she could not tell what promises it beheld for her. Looking once more between the two Males she gave a respectful nod. "I only know few things of my homeland, I'm not sure if there is more to learn."  
"There is much that there is too learn child." Thel spoke up softly with a gentle tone. "There is much the Prophets did not want others to know about, and the Durram's where one of those that they could not afford to be too well known."  
To Maci this came as a shock, however the prophets had lied about many things she did not believe her Family and history had been one of those things that had to be hidden and unknown. It made her question what it was really like back when Durram was first claimed and created. She knew that she could only read what was known, rather than question both R'tas and Thel, being very high ranked males they would have a lot to do during this early morning till later on the day. Clearly Maci had much to do herself with studying all she had to about Durram's history, she was very curious about her Armour and it seemed that if the two of them had gone through much to find all the information they must have expected her to read through it, it was exciting news and she was egger to learn about it and the reason as to why everything had been covered up, she also wondered if her parents knew about any of this, whether there had been something in the Durram family that had been passed on. Yet all Maci could think of was the armour, she had never seen it before but she had never seen her parents in armour. Looking down to the ground, she did not wish to think about her parents or what had happened, it was hard enough knowing she was the last Durram alive. Sometimes she wondered about the others, but she had only been told that they had fought hard in the war and that was enough to know. "Maci the Library is on the fifth floor, you can find the directions down there. However come later on during night around 22:00 a phantom will be here to take you too Varo. D'rok Tallaham is the male Sangheili that will take you there"  
Thel spoke up briefly informing her of what she needed to know. All together she knew she had just around 18 hours to learn all she could, she would most likely transfer the information onto her own personal data pad.  
"As you wish. I shall be prepared and Ready come 22:00 hours."  
"Good you will be living in the city of Varo where you shall be trained; you have lots to learn there." R'tas softly said before Thel Dismissed her.

Giving a respectful nod Maci spoke up. "Thank you both very much, I shall honour this day greatly."  
"Indeed" Said Thel as Maci Turned and left them alone to debate what else was on the topic of today's to-do list.

Hearing the doors close behind her, Maci began to walk down the spiral path toward the lower levels, passing many Sangheili. During the mornings she noticed many Sangheili walked around obviously busy to get to their main jobs or tasks of the day. However Maci wasn't use to it, coming from the Country area you hardly ran into so many Sangheili, everyone had their set tasks for the day and being a big and wide spaced state you where lucky to pass five Sangheili in the village area, whereas here you must have passed over 100 just by moving down the levels of platforms.

After about 10 minutes or so, Maci found herself on the lower levels of the large Citadel, where she eventually found level five. Unlike the upper levels, this level was crowded the most, everyone was bumping shoulders with each other and yet somehow managed not to fall over each other. Looking around for the signs, Maci walked in the middle of the large crowds, pushing her way through trying to see over larger Sangheili, trying to see which place was which. After a while of pushing and jumping up to see where she was going, a small green lighted holographic text could be seen that said Library that pointed down another pathway that was somewhat crowded but not as bad as the main level area. Quickly moving through the crowds of Sangheili she managed to follow the path towards the library where she took in a deep breath feeling that she could finally breath without be smothered by strangers.  
The pathway towards the library was a long and winding path, a few Sangheili passed her bothering about their own business, but she took no notice to them, only caring to follow the signs that pointed in the direction she needed to go to. For the first time in the Vadam Citadel she was finding it very strange but interesting, though sometimes she was confused as to which way was which but eventually she got the hang of it when she finally arrived at the overly large entrance of the library.

Looking in disbelief she stood still near the doorway unsure of where she was exactly to start her research until an older sangheili Female who would have had of been mid 50's, which in human years would have been around the late 20's or early 30's. This female towered over Maci making her have to look up to the other female.  
"May I help you with something?" She questioned Durramee.  
Taking a slight step back to get a better look at the female, she noticed she had slightly greenish skin almost like her Uncle had. Perhaps they too had connections leading to the 'Refumee like her Uncle.  
"Ah yes, I'm-"  
"I know who you are" Spat the female who seemed to hold some sense of disgrace towards Maci.  
"There is a table to your far left, the only vacant one I do believe."  
Standing back, Maci Watched the female walk off wondering why exactly she had such a hissy fit. Tilting her head she became curious but none the less she walked on, obviously being in this place for so long must have stressed the Librarian out, after all she did seem to be the one that was in control of this place. In a sense Maci was laughing on the inside at how childish, though she too can be childish.  
Walking towards the area the female had pointed at, Maci noticed straight away a small vacant area with a single terminal, it seemed to have been the only one just like the female had said, but Maci questioned what she would find within the files of the terminal. Pulling the data pad from her side she clicked it on with a single touch and began to connect it with the terminal as she sat down behind it.  
Once she clicked the terminal open many files had popped up, she made sure they all downloaded into the data pad just for safe keeping, but Maci would have rather to stay here and read and learn about everything. The place she would soon be transferred to would be interesting experience, she hoped it wasn't as busy as this place, though it was a City and in the end it was Maci who would have to deal with getting used to it all.  
Tapping her fingers away she opened the first file that popped up and began to read the History of the Durram's.

**~The beginning of Durram State  
Time: In the early years during the fight between Sangheili and San 'Shyum.  
Location: Durram state**

Two big clans waged a war against each other while also dealing with the newly found enemy. The clans Males often marked themselves with paint upon either their face or chest, so that this way they could define each other while fighting.  
The females stuck to their main duties of protecting their own young ones and healing their mates as their rights required such things. It was during this time that the soon to be Durram state was a mere large battle field where many had laid down their lives for nothing.  
Each clan fought for food, water, more land but their biggest fight was for more females. Males become greedy and often had more than one mate unlike other clans.  
The clan Shi'to was from the plains and the clan Ga'ke was from the mountain region. This battle waged on until finally Sangheili had become forced to hide due to the forerunner ship, which the prophets had control of, which destroyed many clans. Shi'to suffered the most as they had little area for refuge, this gave the Ga'ke Clan an advantage against their foes, and it only increased their desire for more bloodshed.  
When finally the Sangheili become the Covenant and protected the prophets the Shi'to and Ga'ke made a truce between each other. They would take their best Male from the Ga'ke clan and their most beautiful Female from Shi'to. This caused a debate on how the war originally started between the clans, but eventually due to the Shi'to lacking in Number they agreed.

The strongest Male was named Kri, the Female was named Q'ila, they had disputes about the marriage arrangement, but eventually they both took their new last name, Durram and due to the fact they came from both clans, they could now expand. They claimed the mountains and then the plains, naming the Area Durram State, because of the still recuperating Sangheili population they were able to do so without much disagreement. Kri and Q'ila had many children till their own death; this created the large amount of Durrams that began to reside within the Durram state.  
Durrams become more and more known for their fierce ability in Endurance, agility and outstanding on slaughter skills. They were praised by the prophets, and had been given unique armour designed to support their bodies. The females protected the Durram state and the Males fought the many battles on Sanghelios and off Sanghelios.  
But then something happened near the age of Doubt, something that made the Durrams fade away from history and from bloodline.

**~Past tense before the human covenant war, just around the start of Ages Of Reclamation.  
Year: 2525  
Location: Durram State**

The Great War of Durram  


Durram state had become known for its powerful warriors who were often used for quick assassinations and assaults, the Males protected their state area but often went on other planets to claim them for the Great Journey. During such times something had happened, the movement in the Prophets and the religion of the covenant stirred up something. A warrior named Krono, a male standing roughly 7"5' was the commander of the Durram's, he knew who was doing what mission and what time. Recently there had been a mission given to him and his fellow cousins and brothers-biological- that was ordering them to take out a small group of brutes on the south side of Durram state. He prepared his platoon, and kissed his wife good bye leaving tears in his eyes. All together there were 15 of them, males mostly; it was rare for a female to join in this type of combat unless there weren't many males in number.  
Krono had ordered half of the squad to go on the right side, the other half to go to the left side flanking them on either side, and Krono would approach them head on from the east side straight on. During this attack no one knew what was going on apart from being given their orders. Krono took out five brutes, he had noticed there were more than he had been told, about 20 brutes with highly equipped armour Krono had never seen before. They wielded large energy Hammers that destroyed almost all Durrams. Taking on the Chieftain, Krono was swung like a mere piece of dirt this caused his ribs to crack. At the hands of defeat he glared into the brutes eyes before a young female Durram sprinted out of nowhere taking a Hammer in hand and swinging it into the Chieftains head, shattering his skull.  
"Hemla! What are you doing?" Krono had cried out, struggling to stand up he watched her and the remaining Durrams take down the fleeing brutes. Eventually all the brutes that had been camping within the Durram state had been eradicated. Approaching the dying Chieftain, Krono grasped his filthy ape throat. "It was an Order" Crying out in pain, the Ape tried to free himself but he already knew that even if he managed to do so Death was already at his doorstep.  
Krono stepped back with wide eyes, his hands turned to fists as he laid a blow into the brute's stomach. "Blasphemy!"  
"No I beg you" cried the Brute once more as his eyes filled with tears.  
"You dare to come to my State and threaten my Family and residence with you filth and claim it to be an Order. Your Tongue speaks of Lies."  
As Krono's was about to kick the brute in the rib cage, Hemla stood by his side, stopping him with a single glare. Removing her helmet she leaned down to the almost dead beast covering her nostrils from his retched scent. "What Orders?" Her tone wasn't pleasant, it was stern and her eyes held a dark look. Krono stood back and watched the younger female handle things in a more vocal way.  
"He only speaks of Blasphemy" Krono's protested but Hemla wasn't willing to just listen to one side of the story, just like her Mother.

Looking at her with his red eyes, the brute coughed on his own blood, his head was bleeding but there was still some life left in him. "They said to Test you."  
Blood was now spurting from his bloody mouth.  
"Who?" Hemla was determined to find out why this was happening while her Father stood by her side, Krono's only watching to protect his youngest Daughter who was merely the age of 16.  
"The Proph-" His last breath used in words that Hemla could only just make out. Looking to her Father she gave a soft nod and stood up only to pat him on the shoulder before walking away knowing fully well he too would have heard it.

Krono's did not sleep that night, he and the others who had been badly hurt began to talk about what the meaning was, but Hemla did not speak up, she merely overheard what was said watching her family debate such things knowing fully well it was about to lead to a great fight.

The following morning Krono's had communicated the Three main prophets in power; Truth, Regret and Mercy.  
Kneeling before all three of their holographic images he shouted in rage and anger determined to fight this to the end.  
"You sent Brutes here to kill us!"  
"No that was not the reason of such actions." Said Mercy  
"Then explain why they said they had been given orders?"  
Truth floated forward waving his hands to both of the other prophets before he gazed into the Warriors fierce eyes.  
"This was a test, to truly see how strong the Durrams are. We have much use for you."  
"A Test! I lost my Fellow Brothers and Cousins out there. We are not your pawns!"  
Krono's slammed his fists into the ground with pure rage before he glared into all of their eyes.

"We are the Prophets!" Yelled Mercy.  
"Do you tempt us Warrior?" Questioned Truth  
"They must be punished" Ordered Regret  
"Never!" Krono's finally yelled before slamming the holographic com with his hands disconnecting from all three of the Prophets while his rage boiled deep inside of him, he would not allow his family to be used as mere toys.  
Eventually his wife comforted him, but to no avail did Krono's calm his soul, instead he left his household and into the village of his home where he ordered all Durram's to prepare them. He only involved his family members and few Civilians that where not a part of the bloodline.  
"The Prophets will pay!" Krono's yelled, it only caused others to follow him but it also caused others to fear him. Krono's was a heretic at this point, and he knew fully well that soon the prophets would come for him sending a fleet that would destroy his bloodline.  
Knowing this fully well he ordered most of the females and the younglings to hide in the far south areas of Durram. Others took shelter with them as everyone held their breaths for the fight to come.

Three days later after Krono's had made it clear he was prepared for war the prophets sent a force large enough to be a fleet. All together there were only 123 Durram's, Cousins, Uncles, Grandparents, Brothers and even a few females joined the fight, but Krono's made sure that Hemla and her Mother had been in another state during the time for their own protection.  
When the fleet came, all Durramee's came at them, blast fire made the state tremble, swords sliced through heads, blood painted the ground purple, Arms lost, Legs Lost and Tanks destroyed with a single plasma Grenade.  
But in the end it was the Prophets who won making sure Krono's was brought to trail. Upon the day he was beaten and brought before the council members of the Covenant.

"Your actions are unforgivable. Your Bloodline is doomed all by your Pathetic Actions." Truth yelled making it clear that this was the last day Krono's would live to see the light.  
"Take my life, torture me but do not harm my family, they were only obeying my orders!" Krono's debated his rage spewing from him.  
"This is not a negotiation Sangheili. Bring forth the prisoners?" Waved Regret as Krono watched from behind him his wife and Sons were brought forward and in front of him.  
Chained to the ground he watched as they were tortured and killed.  
"The Durram's will be wiped from History! Their shame will be buried with you." Truth proclaimed his doom upon the Durram state.

Krono was later on beaten to death, but only a few Durrams remained. The Prophets had ordered all the Durram males to come forth proclaiming that they would be redeemed of their sins but instead the males where sterilized, females were raped by other males of both Brute and Sangheili.  
However one female thrived on, Hemla.  
Her fire and revenge she kept bottled up only knowing that soon she too would suffer the fate of her own Father. For over 10 months she hid in secret before she eventually approached the Prophets on her own will. She knew too well that they would seek her out for she was the only one of her Fathers bloodline that was left.  
However little did they know she had a child named A'ko, a male who eventually the Prophets found out about, but Regret ordered that the child stay alive. This was so that Durram State would be restored to its former Glory and so that the heresy A'kos Grandfather had stained would not stain the young ones heart or mind. In order to gain back their ideas of using Durrams as a means of weapons they allowed him to live making sure he was nursed by a female Sangheili who had not been born anywhere near Durram State.

A'ko become a strong warrior and married a female named Shi who had no children but had been unable to show signs of fertility. However A'ko took her in, she had been a disgrace to her clan and so she travelled. Eventually during the long and hard years of their marriage A'ko and Shi had a child and named her Maci during the age of the Covenant and Human war. A'ko never knew his history only a mere lie that he had been abandoned during a great war that destroyed his family.  
The prophets made sure that their secret remained a secret, but Regret however was foolish enough to make small records about what had happened.

**~Back to Present-first person-**

Looking at the holograph before me I had not realized that I had been gripping the edge of the terminals frame. History leaves behind much and this had been a lot to my heart.  
My grip was tight on the steel frame that was now familiar warmth. How do you simply explain how you feel about something you wished you had never seen? Taking in a deep breath and giving a soft sigh I gazed around me, the now dark Libaray had been casted over by the nightfall, there was barly anyone here now, I must have spent a few good hours. Night time had come and I had only an hour to prepare for lift off to a City named Varo that was located in the Zelso State. Standing up I push the chair back with the backs of my legs and take the data pad in my hands making sure all information had been completely downloaded. Closing my eyes I didn't want to know the truth, but I knew the reason why I now wore this armour, because I was the last of a dying bloodline, in fact I was the only one left. If only I had of known about the cruelty of the prophets I would never have joined the military, but yet again it was in my bloodline. After the many hours of reading and research I had come to understand that my Father was the last, which explained why I didn't know who my grandparents where, I had also uncovered along the way that my Aunty was never biologically related, she was merely a nanny to me helping my Mother Nurse me and my Uncle…he wasn't even related not through marriage or blood. I was the Grand Daughter of a heretics Daughter, and in a way I can see myself as Hemla, what she must have gone through to protect my Father must have been harsh on her. Moving away from the terminal I make way towards the corridor escaping the library and its dim lighted areas. It seems life was worse in the year before the human/covenant war. Apart of me was torn on the inside, My Father would have never known about such things but I wish he did, I wish he knew that he was something to be proud of not just knowing himself to be the last. It was my turn now to share that grief of sadness of being alone; at least Father always had Mother there by his side to help him during such times of doubt.

Into the main area of the fifth level I noticed hardly anyone was wondering around, at least I had some space now as I slowly began to walk towards the lifts and make my way up to the further platforms to the dorm room.  
Perhaps this was what I needed, to know that I was wearing armour that had been buried and betrayed only to rise with the last Durramee left. Durram state, I would someday help Govern and rebuild what once was, perhaps not to its greatness but I hope it shall be something more again.  
Not once had I considered my family to have some name during the early years, but now I knew why and I now knew why it never became a city, because the state had been stained by my Great Grandfather. Along the ways of research I had also downloaded some files about the place I was going to.  
It was a large state area named Zelso that was populated on a mountain terrain and had been united by a Sangheili male who led the Zelmoa Empire and eventually his bloodline took over. It seemed to be a place of much hope for me; it had rights that allowed female's equal rights as to what Males have and consisted of mostly factories and industrial areas. The City of Varo was where I was to be taken to, I was told that there were Sangheili there that would be able to help train me, or so I think R'tas had said earlier. Either way I continued to read on about Zelso and its history, how it came to be, I had heard of the name a few times during the Academy and schooling with geometry but I never thought I would be visiting such a place, in fact I never thought I would actually leave Durram State, but here I was making my way towards this place that was half way across Sanghelios.  
Once I had reached the dorm room I quickly gathered my stuff, which really wasn't much apart from making sure I had all data transferred to my Data pad and clicking through some old pictures I had managed to scramble up from the old terminal that I had once used in my home in Durram state. On there I had pictures of my Family, Mother and Father; I know understood why I only saw my Aunty every now and then because she really wasn't a family member, just a friend. Taking my mind of the thought I began to look around to see what else I need to take.  
After a brief moment of gazing at the empty room I finally walked out realizing I was moving further away from home but knowing that someday I will return. I knew the Durram would be some day constructed but for the next few years it would remain barren from the disaster.  
"City of Varo" I said out loud to myself knowing that it was getting close to the time for me to leave. In fact I was sure the phantom would have been here by now if not approaching the city area.  
Making sure I had my blades attached and that I had my personal Data pad tucked away I began to move down the somewhat familiar pathway, as I did so I wrote a small letter thanking the Arbiter before sending it to his messages on my Data Pad.

The cold still air was what got me first as I approached the docking bay where a single phantom rested alone. It was late and I could barely see anyone wondering around yet the traffic was heavy as phantoms, banshees and other transports flew high above in the city area.  
"Varo" I mumbled to myself as I watched the small puff of steam came from my mouth. At least the skin suit was keeping my body warm, but still my mind was daunted upon what I had learned about. Today and Yesterday had both been very big days and a heavy weight was upon my heart, but I moved forward. As I got closer to the Phantom I noticed a large Sangheili Male, he had brown tan colour in skin wearing dark black armour with a hint of red for secondary colour, and he seemed much older than me. At his side was a needler, I'm guessing just for precaution, but as I approached I kept a good distance and watched with caution, it wasn't because I was leaving behind almost everything, but because I was unsure if this was my ride.  
"Maci Durramee?" His tone was soft but held a sense of authority; I gave a Nod in response.  
"Yes that is me"  
With a hand gesture towards the phantom he spoke once more.  
"I don't have much time to waste you know?"  
I had suddenly realized I had stopped, with a soft sigh I took a last look at Vadam state before I boarded the Phantom. With a good guess, I assumed this guy was the one who had been mentioned earlier. I think it was D'rok. Either way I took my seat upon the phantom as the strange male moved to the cockpit and piloted. Slowly I watched the glow of the city slowly grow less and less until it was nothing more than a spec in the distance, like a small shining star. Knowing fully well this trip would take some time I pulled out my data pad questioning myself if it was worth looking back at the history?  
"Durram" I murmured to myself with a heavy sigh, I softly closed my eyes in need for a small rest. "Varo" Murmuring to myself once more, it was a big stepping stone that I had to take a leap for, and I did not regret it, for I could not help what has happened and I cannot undo the past, I can only move forward and hope that this City in Zelso will be of some help to my mind and soul. After all that had happened I wondered how many more would be suffering the same fate my homeland had, let alone those who had suffered the loss of family because of foolish prophets wanting something that was a mere lie.  
With a small peek from under my eyelid I watched the small glimmers of cities glow below, hearing the sound of the phantom's engine softly rumble and the cool breeze passing in from the opening.


End file.
